Recent results of the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES) 1999 indicate that an estimated 61 percent of U.S. adults are either overweight or obese, defined as having a body mass index (BMI) of 25 or more. One popular way to control calories without sacrificing nutrition is with a meal replacement beverage that is balanced in nutrition while at the same time being low in calorie.
Moreover, a growing percent of the population is becoming concerned with the consumption of non-natural ingredients such as pesticides, artificial sweeteners, coloring, flavoring and preservatives. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a product that is made with all natural ingredients as opposed to artificial ingredients, for examples artificial colors, thickeners or sweeteners.